


The Right Buttons

by Themisto



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Humiliation, M/M, Sibling Incest, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/pseuds/Themisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW artwork, Loki pushes Thor's buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Buttons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildAndFreeHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/gifts).



> Loki whispers in Thor's ear, to make him feel embarrassed and humiliated. He likes to play the game, to push all his buttons, to push Thor to wet himself because he knows later Thor will continue the game and retaliate, punishing Loki the way Loki likes. Thor is a big guy, Loki enjoys that too. 
> 
> I sort-of remember your original Loki/Thor request, so I've tried to do something in tune with it and your current tags. Hopefully I'm not too far from what you were hoping for?


End file.
